


Making A Splash

by ImogenSmiley



Series: Reigisa [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: After School - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Dates, First Kisses, First day at school, Getting Together, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Puddles - Freeform, Rain, Rainy Days, Second Year Reigisa, Second Year of High School, Second year, Set Before Eternal Summer, Splashed by a car, Writemas, post season one, pre season two, splashing in puddles, writemas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Nagisa Hazuki spent most of his first day as a second year in High School on autopilot. His thoughts were rattling against his head a mile a minute, and as much as he was appreciative that he’d finally taken the initiative to make a move on his crush, he hadn’t stopped thinking about the stunned reaction of his best friend. Did Rei not reciprocate his feelings? Or was it something else?That, he didn’t know, and he wasn’t looking forward to finding out. So, of course, it was a nightmare when he realised that it was finally time; the school day had finished and new classmates were mingling with old. It was a matter of minutes until they’d be wandering in the rain, unsure of what to do to fill their evening. Mere minutes until he would face the consequences of his actions that morning.
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Series: Reigisa [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531475
Kudos: 11





	Making A Splash

Nagisa Hazuki spent most of his first day as a second year in High School on autopilot. His thoughts were rattling against his head a mile a minute, and as much as he was appreciative that he’d finally taken the initiative to make a move on his crush, he hadn’t stopped thinking about the stunned reaction of his best friend. Did Rei not reciprocate his feelings? Or was it something else?

That, he didn’t know, and he wasn’t looking forward to finding out. So, of course, it was a nightmare when he realised that it was finally time; the school day had finished and new classmates were mingling with old. It was a matter of minutes until they’d be wandering in the rain, unsure of what to do to fill their evening. Mere minutes until he would face the consequences of his actions that morning.

Rei waited for his classmates to flood out of the room, leaning on his desk, his violet gaze on his best friend. He had put on his jacket and had his lime green rucksack slung over one shoulder. His scarf was thrown around his neck, reaching toward the small of his back. He watched Nagisa in the corner of his eye, as he shrugged on his own coat and meticulously threaded his scarf around his neck, fastening the ends into a bow. He grinned at his handiwork, shoving his earmuffs into his bag and shouldering the brown pleather satchel-buckle rucksack.

He smiled up at Rei and blush crept onto the taller boy’s cheeks. They walked together out of the class, their fingers reaching for one another, although either wanted to make the first move.

Their conversation was idle, discussing their hopes and fears about the new syllabus. That was, at least, until they broke away from the flood of students and broke away and rushed across the street. Nagisa had leapt over a huge puddle, Rei skittered around it. They stood, breathless, on the sodden streets and exchanged a smile.

That was, at least, until a car zoomed past them and splashed the contents of the dirty puddle at the boys. Rei squawked, scuttling away from the curb and shouted at the driver who was long gone, his jacket drenched through. He looked a mess, there was nothing cool and collected about a boy who had just been drenched to the level of looking drowned.

Nagisa’s jacket took most of the damage. But his scarf-bow was drenched and wilted, hair flat against his face.

Unlike Rei, Nagisa’s face was alight with amusement. He was drenched to the bone in the product of April showers. The blond’s hair was dripping with residual rain water, landing on the tip of his nose. He laughed, taking hold of Rei’s arm and dragging him along the pavement. Now that he was drenched, what was a few more puddles. Nagisa began to hopscotch his way through the water when his feet were barely submerged.

Initially, Rei had wrinkled his nose, following along, just as he always did. But after watching the exuberant blond bounce through the puddles, he realised that the onlokers had vanished. There was no sign of schoolmates anymore, he could finally exhale, and speak.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, as he reached out toward Nagisa, as if they were in the pool, practicing their exchanges. For a moment, he was unsure that Nagisa would reach back. But, he did.

The blond, drenched through, pranced through the puddles and waited for Rei to place his hands on him, to speak, to do something.

“Nagisa-kun, this morning, we – I – you…” the blue haired boy’s cheeks burned as red as his glasses. There was no way to say it, was there? “We kissed this morning.”

“We did.”

“I, I just wanted to tell you. I have wanted that for such a long time.”

“You,” Nagisa said, his magenta eyes shining, “You did? I was so scared I’d made a fool of myself! Do you mean that? Do you really mean that? Rei-chan on my gosh!”

Rei nodded, leaning closer to the blond, just a bit, close enough to lace their fingers together and feel how cold his fingers were. The boys exchanged a smile.

Rei swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, pushing his wet hair back. He smiled.

Nagisa’s jaw dropped, he eyed the taller boy with awe on his face, it had been such a long time since he’d seen like that, so at ease, but so out of his element. It was welcome to see him loosen up.

“I’m so glad you said that! I have wanted to ask you out for months, Rei-chan!”

Rei blushed, taking hold of Nagisa’s hand, “I guess the two of us need to make up for lost time?”

Nagisa nodded, and the boys ran through puddles together, to a “Ridgeway Café”, a small coffee and milkshake parlour which overlooked the port town on a lower ridge from the hill the school sat on. The boys ran faster, due to the downward incline, their feet beating against puddles. Laughter reached upward as they raced toward the start of a new relationship.

They rarely took their eyes off one another, attempting to hide attempts to cause themselves pain, just to be sure this was real.

It was – it was real.

What a way to start the new school year.


End file.
